


Thinking Out Loud

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Arya thinks Ygritte is Gendry's girlfriend and drinks a little too much.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****Thinking Out Loud** **

Arya Stark liked many things, but seeing her crush with his potential future girlfriend wasn't one of those things. Today was the Stark-Baratheon family dinner, which she desperately didn't want to attend because her crush was none other than her brother Jon's best friend and the son of her father's best friend, Gendry Waters. Their families often got together for family gatherings. She had known him ever since she could remember. He was there when she got into her first fight, he was there when she went on her first date, he was just always there. She can’t pinpoint the exact moment when she developed feelings for him, they just gradually evolved from friendship to something more along the way.

_This sucks. Why did he have to go get a girlfriend._

She knew it was not fair because he doesn't even know how she feels. Looking back at everything she always thought he liked her too. He punched a guy for her, every time she is sad or angry he does everything to make her smile, glared at her dates and not the good-natured brotherly glaring.

_Maybe that's just wishful thinking._

"Arya!!" Sansa yelled.

"What?" Arya yelled back.

"It's almost 7 you should get ready."

"Ugh, I don't want to go." Arya grumbled.

"Is it because of Gendry?" Sansa asked.

"What? No? I don't care? What? I don't know what you're talking about"

_Smooth._

Sansa laughed and said Mmhmm in that knowing way of hers. On a night, which she'll regret for the rest of her life, she told Sansa about how much she likes Gendry. In her defense, she did drink just a little too much in Sansa's defense, she really never did anything out of the box to embarrass her, if you don't count elbowing Arya whenever Gendry enters the room, calling her so that both of them can be in the same room, make sure they were seated next to each other and so on. 

"Arya" Sansa said, snapping her fingers in front of her.

"I said I don't want to go. Tell everyone, it's that time of the month", Arya replied, hiding below the covers.

"Ugh, I'm doing no such thing. Arya get out of the bed. For God's sake, you are 25 not 13. Why are you so hell-bent on not going anyway?"

"He's bringing a date." Arya mumbled.

"That's it." Sansa said exasperatedly.

"That's it. I was finally thinking about telling him or asking him" Arya replied indignantly.

Sansa snorted. "You have been 'thinking about telling him or asking him' since you were 18. I'm pretty sure you can go one more day without it."

If it was possible Arya burrowed even further inside.

"Come on Arya. Stop being a baby. Get up and by the way Jon wants to talk to you." Sansa said pulling back the covers.

Sighing Arya got up. She was never like this, she never got hung up on someone whom she wasn't even together with in the first place in fact she never got hung up.

_Damn you Gendry Waters and  your stupid perfect face and your stupid perfect body. Damn you for being Perfect._

"Arya seriously-" Sansa started impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up. And I don't want to talk to Jon." Arya said, getting off the bed.

"Why?"

"Why? You know damn well why. He has been in a relationship for the past 3 months and didn't tell us about it. No meeting, no picture, no name, not even Gender!!"

Sansa snickered. "Come on Arya. Would you have told him if just got into a relationship with someone?"

"Yes" Arya lied. Searching her wardrobe for something to wear.

"Yeah, right"

******

When they finally reached their parents house almost everyone was there. Sansa rang the bell and Jon's voice rang out "Don't worry, I'll get it"

He opened the door with such a huge smile on his face, that was rare for him. She really wanted to give Jon a cold shoulder but she could never be angry with Jon, especially when he looked so happy. Jon gave Sansa a hug as she went, then hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Why didn't you call me? I really wanted to tell you something." Jon said pulling back.

"I was kind of busy" _being a baby!_ "Sorry Jon. What is it?"

"Oh nothing. I wanted to tell you something. I'll tell you later tonight" Jon said happily.

Arya felt a smile forming on her lips. Happiness really was infectious and because of all this she really didn't think about stupid perfect Gendry till

"Arya" Gendry's deep voice came from behind her.

She squeaked and turned. He looked as stupidly perfect as she last remembered him even more so. He was wearing a fitted white shirt that had her thinking what would happen if someone i.e. her, accidentally throws/pours water on it.

_The view would become infinitesimally better!_

He was saying something, but her focus was kind of somewhere else.

_Like for example on someone's white shirt being soaked._

"Arya, I want you to meet someone. This is Ygritte" Gendry said, introducing a beautiful red-head.

She felt as if water which was "accidentally" going on Gendry's shirt has been poured on her.

_Of course she had to be this pretty._

Gendry's date, Ygritte gave her a bright smile, extended her hand. Arya shook her hand, gave her a smile  back. She really wanted to dislike her, but there was something about her. She grudgingly admitted to herself that Ygritte was not as bad as she made her in her mind. "Arya I have heard so much about you."

"All good I hope. I can't believe Gendry told you about me." Arya said looking at him. He looked confused.

Ygritte looked confused too. "No, Jon did."

Jon gave a shy smile. Then their father, Ned Stark poked his head out of the door. "Are you guys ever going to come in or just stand outside and talk?"

Everyone smiled. Gendry and Ygritte shook his hand. Arya hugged him, he kissed the top her head and all of them finally went in.

******

Arya was seated beside Sansa, Gendry was in front of her, his date was sitting between him and Jon.

Every time she saw Gendry smiling at Ygritte or Ygritte touched his arm, she drank and by the time they were halfway through the dinner, she was a bit drunk.

_There should not be alcohol in family gatherings, especially if someone, Uncle Robert, was a recovering alcoholic._

"Will you slow down. This your 5th drink in an hour. Are trying to compete with Uncle Robert?" Sansa muttered beside her.

"When he used to, you mean" Arya said in a stage whisper.

"Shhh" Sansa said.

"Who used to what?" Rickon asked.

"Nothing we were just talking about work," Sansa answered breezily.

"Yeah, right. Tell us who used to what?" Rickon asked again

_That you used to wet your bed till you were 10._

"Arya!!" her parents and Sansa exclaimed.

Rickon looked like he wanted to disappear in thin air, Bran was laughing so was Shireen but it was good-natured everyone knew how much Rickon and Shireen liked each other.

"Did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry" Arya apologized sincerely.

_I'm literally thinking out loud._ Arya sniggered.

"Yes, you are." replied Sansa. But this time only Sansa heard her so that was good.

Robert was telling everyone about his trip to Barbados. Everyone was happy that he was finally getting better. Starting with divorcing Cersei and going regularly to AA meetings was really good for him. Arya looked at everyone. Theon and Robb were happy too after finally coming out, they were really happy. Jon was seeing someone too, Sansa got out of a toxic relationship and started her own business. Who Bran will end up with no one knew, but it will be a Reed for sure.

"So Arya, what are you up to these days?" Gendry asked.

_Drinking._

She heard Gendry snorting and Ygritte laughing.

"I should stop thinking" Arya muttered under her breath, taking another sip.

"Yeah, you should before you spill out some more secrets" Sansa said, winking.

Something was not right though. Ygritte was leaning more towards Jon, talking more to him, constantly touching him and Gendry was fine with it? If she didn't have so much to drink and her brain was firing on all cylinders, she would have caught it sooner.

Arya looked up at Gendry who looked away as if he was caught staring. She smiled. Looking at him she got distracted again and didn't hear Jon calling her. Sansa nudged her.

"Oh, sorry Jon. I was thinking about something I have to do later." It is a miracle really how she doesn't sound as drunk as she felt.

Sansa coughed, which suspiciously sounded like Gendry.

"I was telling you about Ygritte and how I met her." Jon said with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah right. I was listening." Arya chuckled, trying to cover up.

_Why does it matter how he met Ygritte?_

Gendry leaned forward to pick a dish to pass it Robb, who sitting two seats down to him and his shirt stretched across his shoulders. She gulped and looked away. She could feel her face getting hot and her pulse rise.

_God, his shirt is distracting._

She heard Sansa, when she looked at her she was face palming. She finally became aware of her surrounding again.

Uncle Robert laughed good-naturedly. " Sorry honey got this from Barbados."

She said that out loud looking at Uncle Robert. "Sorry, Uncle B. It looks good on you. I was thinking..." She stopped going red.

"It's okay. It is a bit... Flowery I guess" Robert admitted.

Everyone laughed. Jon cleared his throat, Arya turned to look at him.

"You didn't tell me about if you liked her or not ?" Jon asked.

"Liked who?" Arya asked confused.

"Ygritte. The girl I'm dating" Jon answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

Arya's first thought was to jump in happiness. That made so much sense. She should start paying more attention to what everyone is saying instead of drinking.

"Oh, sorry. I really like her Jon. I think she is lovely. I'm sorry, I think I drank a little bit more than I should have."

Jon laughed. "You think."

"Happy now." Sansa whispered.

Arya turned to look at her. "You knew!"

"He told us at the same time. You were too busy appreciating someone's shirt and underlying physique."

"You could have told me!"

"Shhh. What fun would that be?" Sansa winked.

Arya felt so stupid, but at least now she could go back to staring, but this time guilt free.

_I really wish someone would accidentally pour some water on Gendry, so we can finally enjoy the view and this dinner more._

A round of gasps and laughs went around the table. When she looked up her parents looked shocked, uncle Robert was laughing, so was almost everyone else. Jon looked uncomfortable, Ygritte amused and when she finally managed to look at Gendry he was blushing, but looked awfully pleased with himself.

_I'm never drinking again._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back xD So what do you guys think? So this is just something that came to my mind and I had to write it. Sorry for the mistakes it was written at 2 am and on mobile. I hope you like it. I will try to post one more fic after 20. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
